


One Look And My Heartbeat Stops

by metaphoricallylivin



Series: Earth 25: Oh, Yeah I'm An Ugly Mess [11]
Category: DCU
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricallylivin/pseuds/metaphoricallylivin
Summary: Tim and Toby's first date goes well.





	One Look And My Heartbeat Stops

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings, just boys being gay.
> 
> Title comes from Avalanche by Walk The Moon

“I want to take you on a date,” Tim said. Toby had been staying at the Wayne Manor with Cass for the last few weeks, he'd gotten to know Tim better.

“What?” Toby asked, his mouth half full of cereal.

“I can say it in other languages if you want,” Tim said, he looked smug as fuck, in an adorable way.

“No, I mean… when? Our night life kinda sucks the time out of our existence,” Toby was stating the obvious, nightly patrols made everything else hard.

“Tomorrow is Saturday, how about we go on a mall date, like normal teenagers,” Tim said, smiling at Toby and for a couple seconds his heart flutters.

“Yeap, me and you normal teens,” Toby said, but the look on his face made his words unconvincing.

Tim smirked before leaning forward to kill Toby’s forehead. It was soft and nice, Tim did it often to show affection, even on patrols which lead to many an eyeroll. It was a quirk of his personality that Toby quite liked.

“I'm gonna head to school, see you later,” Tim said. His school was across town and, unlike Toby, Cass, and Duke, wasn't Gotham Academy, which was out for the day. The entire high school wing was flooded after a fight with Two Face the night before. An explosive batarang accidentally hitting a pipe let to the entire first floor being underwater with soaked carpets and water damage on much of the second floor.

 

* * *

 

Cass, Duke, and Toby went on patrols together that night. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence since Dick had become Batman and Jason was getting good, real mental health treatment they'd hang out on patrols. When they would stop for a break Cass would take out her phone and activate the AAC app.

[Tim told me he asked you out]

“Awww, Timboy and Toby are dating,” Duke said, smirking a little.

“Not dating, going on a date, asshat,” Toby said, he was rolling his eyes, but there was a fond look on his face. Duke was really one of his best friends no matter how much they teased one another and pranked each other they would always come back to that friendship.

“Hey, Cass, what's the difference?” Duke asked, raising his eyebrows.

[There is none]

“Boys and girls, Black Bat said it here first, there is no difference between Cardinal going on a date with Red Robin and them dating,” Duke said.

“Quit being dramatic, Lark. It's just one date, he probably doesn't even like me,” Toby said.

“Dude, I'm nothing if not a dramatic gay who is dating Birdwatch, who is by the way super beautiful and kickass. I die everyday,” Duke said, sighing dramatically and placing his hands over his heart in a mock swoon.

[What are you doing]

“Texting Cullen to tell him his boyfriend is a massive dorko,” Toby said. “And sent, your boyfriend is now aware that you are a terrible dork.”

“Dude, Cullen plays DnD with us every other weekend, he knows I'm a dork,” Duke said.

“Oh yeah… I kinda forgot,” Toby said.

[Are you guys hungry]

Toby and Duke nodded, it was about the time of night where they'd done enough ass kicking to deserve a cheeseburger and fries. Also maybe some strawberry lemonade that tasted more like a gummy bear than lemonade.

  ~~~~

* * *

 

 

Toby liked Tim’s car. It wasn't flashy or anything, but it felt good. Having the windows down while Tim drove them to the Gotham Mall felt good, natural. It was liking being with Tim, outside of beating up bad guys, was one of the things his life had been missing. It was right up there with emotional stability and a happy childhood.

“What do you wanna do?” Tim asked.

The mall was different than the ones Toby remembered from living in North Carolina. It was mostly outside and the shops weren’t all the same cookie cutter ones at every mall ever. There wasn’t even a Macy’s or a pretzel stand.

“There’s a bakery, wanna go get some cookies?” Toby asked. There was a bakery and in the window he’d seen superhero themed cookies, which meant Toby 10/10 needed one.

“Sure,” Tim said, letting Toby grab his hand to half drag him to the store. Toby pressed his face right up against the window, looking for a cookie.

“They have Red Robin cookies, Nightwing ones too,” Toby said.

“Ooh gelato,” Tim said.

“I thought you were and I quote ‘Not going to rot my teeth like you and Dick with outrageous amounts of junk food’” Toby said mockingly.

“This is slander,” Tim said.

“Come on, I’ll buy you some fancy person ice cream,” Toby said, grabbing Tim’s hand to usher him in. Tim opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it.

Toby ended up buying Tim a scoop of cinnamon gelato and a scoop of espresso gelato and three cookies for himself, a Red Robin one, a Nightwing one, and a Red Hood one. They took a seat on a bench and started eating the cookies.

“I’m stealing some of your fancy person ice cream,” Toby said.

“I'm going to have to call Dick to arrest you,” Tim said with a huge smile.

“The GCPD will never take me alive,” Toby said, giggling slightly, causing some gelato to drip out of his mouth.

“Lemme get that for you,” Tim said, wiping off the melted ice cream.

“Can I kiss you?” Toby asked, letting his half eaten Nightwing cookie rest in his lap.

“I don't know can you?” Tim asked.

“May I kiss you, you insufferable grammar freak,” Toby said with an eyeroll.

“Sure,” Tim said.

Toby moved to press his lips against Tim’s soft ones. He moved his lips experimentally and Tim responded by copying the movement, placing one hand on Toby’s shoulder.

After a couple second Toby pulled back, pausing to look around. He didn't want to deal with a homophobe getting mad about him kissing Tim, even if they were superheroes fighting was dangerous when you were a superhero. If someone recognized the style you could be in trouble.

“A couple people made faces, but no one seemed to want to do anything with their distaste,” Tim said.

“That's a relief, as much as I'm always ready to kick homophobe ass I'd rather not ruin our date with a fight,” Toby said.

“Yeah me neither. Wanna do some window shopping then head home?” Tim asked.

“Sounds fantastic,” Toby said, kissing Tim’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment you fools...


End file.
